Making of the Fic: The Answer to Our Life
by Air Guardian
Summary: As Wu-sama said "We are doomed." ::evil laugh:: MWAHAHAHAHA...er...1x2 warning...PG13 only for the original fic...


Making of the Fic: The Answer to Our Life  
  
Hosted by: the ACTUAL author and her altered ego: Isabelle  
Guest appearence by: Wufei Chang (against his will of course)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, but that's not the point.  
  
~  
Isabelle: ::drags Wufei in::  
Wufei: INJUSTICE!! WHY MUST I...I...PARTICAPATE(sp) IN THIS...THIS...  
[[Oh shut up Wu-sama.]]  
Wufei: WHAT did you just call me?  
[[^^; Nothing.]]  
Isabelle: As I said in Strut Your Stuff Sage, you would-  
Wufei: But I did do the contest!  
Isabelle: I lied.  
Wufei: ONNA!!! Hn. I should've know...typical female behavior.  
Isabelle: Excuse me?  
Wufei: Nothing. ::mutters under breathe:: Weakling.  
Isabelle: I HEARD THAT!! ::takes out an orange mallet:: ::whacks him::  
Wufei: ::runs for it::  
Isabelle: ::chases him::  
[[::sweatdrops:: Okay, while they're off chasing each other, I'll explain the point of this fic.  
See, writing 'The Answer to Our Life' took a lot of thinking and editing. And plus, I wanted to  
drag Wufei into a yaoi fic for months. So, now, today, this moment-]]  
Isabelle: ::stops chasing Wufei:: Just get on with it.  
[[::glares at Isabelle:: As I was saying, you will now see how my brain works with my altered   
ego.]]  
Wufei: *strangled sob* We are doomed.  
~  
§Setting the Scene§  
  
[[The first part of making up the fic was choosing a scene.]]  
Wufei: *grumbles* How did you come up with an insane idea of making them meet at where Heero   
first crash landed? WHEN HEERO FIRST MET RELENA?!??!?!?!  
[[Okay, okay, calm down, jeez. Actually, I didn't come up with that idea until I started writing.  
I mean, it was that or a park.]]  
Wufei: I rest my case.  
Isabelle: But how would Duo know where to go? He doesn't know where Heero landed.  
[[OH WELL!!!!!! NOW HE DOES!!!]]  
Isabelle: O.O Sheesh...  
  
§Choosing the Music§  
Wufei: ::mutters:: This better be good...  
[[::ignores him:: Anyway, after 5 cds and more than 20 slow songs, I decided on a sorta fast  
one.]]  
Isabelle: I liked the 98 Degrees one better!  
[[That's too bad. I didn't. It totally did not fit with the story line. The song makes Heero or  
Duo sound like he owns the other person.]]  
Wufei: What song?  
Isabelle: "You Should be Mine"  
Wufei: Weak song.  
Isabelle: ::sneers:: You think everything is weak. See that rock over there? I bet you think that  
it's weak too.  
Wufei: It is!  
Isabelle: ::picks it up and throws it at Wufei::  
Wufei: ::is hit:: OW*!!!!!! WOMAN!!! YOU'LL PAY!!  
[[-.-() Arg...this is too strange...]]  
  
§What To Eat§  
Wufei: NANI?!?! WHAT'S THIS DOING HERE?!?!?!  
[[What? I was hungry!!]]  
Wufei: ARG!! YOU SOUND LIKE MAXWELL!!!  
[[::takes out a bag of Chex Mix:: Well, that's too bad.]]  
Isabelle: ::grabs some of the Chex Mix:: Can we move on now?  
Wufei: Waaiiitttt... ::grabs some of the Chex Mix too:: *munch*  
[[O.O;;;]]  
Isabelle: O.O;;;;  
  
§Writing the Fic§  
  
Wufei: ::spits out the Mix:: WHAT?!?!?! I HAVE TO SIT THROUGH THIS TOO!??!?!  
Both girls: QUIET!! I'M THINKING!!!!  
Wufei: -.-() Baka.  
[[::pulls out the keyboard(my keyboard is on those tray things):: Okay, let's start.]]  
Wufei: Help me my sweet Nataku.  
Isabelle: ::evil grin:: I'm betting that if Kami-sama and Nataku duked it out, Kami-sama would  
win.  
Wufei: You're on!  
-somewhere far away-  
Nataku: What a bunch of idiots.  
Kami-sama: ::nods in agreement::  
-back-  
[[Okay, to all ya readers out there. My notes are the AN(author's notes). Wufei's notes are the  
WN and Isabelle's notes are the IN.]]  
  
~  
  
Duo blinked at the writing. No, it couldn't be true. How...how...he grabbed his jacket  
and ran outside to his car. Without thinking, he started the engin and did 90 mph on the empty  
freeway to where Heero first landed. That beach. Not caring if he got a ticket or his car got  
towed, he parked it on the side of the freeway. A shadow of a man stood against the sunset. Duo  
ran down the steps, nearly tripping, and dying.   
  
(WN: ::snickers:: Maxwell can't even run down stairs.  
AN: But's he's in love!!!!  
WN: ::nosebleed:: Uhhh...don't remind me.)  
  
****  
Yeah  
You see me sitting here  
A smile upon my face (IN: Heero doesn't smile!!)  
The time has come but you know that it's not too late  
There's been too many things  
Together we have seen (AN: ::snickers:: Such as Relena. What a horror.)  
It's not too hard if we start to believe  
And we're not gonna take anymore  
Can we try to erase all the pain  
So please  
****  
  
"HEERO!??!?!"  
"What?"  
"How...what...why..."  
  
Duo couldn't complete his sentence since he was out of breathe. He stumbled to Heero  
finally noticing that tripping down stairs can do strange things to the ankle. His ankle gave  
away as he neared Heero. Heero reached out and caught him. Duo turned away so that Heero couldn't  
see him blushing.  
  
(WN: ::starts gagging::  
IN: SHUT UP!!  
WN: O.O -.- ONNA! YOU SHUT UP!!  
AN: YOU BOTH SHUT UP!!!  
-silence-  
WN: Isn't breathe spelled wrong?  
AN: -.-() Just...be...quiet...)  
  
****  
Show me a reason (WN: Give me one good reason that I should stay here.)  
Give me a sign  
Tell me the way we  
Fall outta line  
Is it today or is it tonight  
We'll find  
The answer to our life  
****  
  
"Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine. So, you got my letter eh?"  
"Yeah."  
  
There was an awkward silence between the two pilots.  
  
"Did you burn it?"  
"Didn't read my response?"  
  
Duo didn't answer at first. But after another awkward moment, he decided that he better  
say something.  
  
"I got up to the part where you said that you were coming. At least to the place where  
you first crash landed on Earth."  
  
This time, it was Heero who stayed silent. Duo looked up at him. Heero had an   
uncomfortable look on his face.  
  
(WN: Too much silence.  
IN: Yeah! That's not all like Maxwell!  
AN: HEY!! YOU TRY WRITING A ROMANCE FIC WHILE EATING CHEX MIX!!!!  
IN: Why were you eating Chex Mix?  
AN: I WAS HUNGRY!!! Damn it! Don't you people remember?  
IN: Oh yeah.  
WN: Too bad he didn't burn it. ::is whacked by the author::)  
  
****  
(oh yeah)  
This world is not at ease  
We seem to hide the truth  
Thinking there's only so much we really can do  
It's up to you and me  
To face our destiny  
The journey's here so let's take the stand  
And we're not gonna take anymore  
Can we try (try) to erase all the pain (WN: Maxwell needs a pain reliever for his ankle.)  
So please (IN: Please what??? What?? AN: WOULD YOU WAIT AND SEE?!?!?! Sheesh...)  
****  
  
"Duo..."  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm sorry."  
  
More silence.  
  
"Sorry?"  
"Yes."  
"For what?"  
  
Heero looked more uncomfortable. Then Duo noticed Heero tightened his grip a bit. (WN:  
*coughs* *gags* *chokes* *is slapped by both girls*)  
  
"I'm sorry I was...well...so harsh towards you."  
Duo blinked. Heero continued, not looking Shinigami in the face.  
"It's just that...the...way...ummm...the way you made me feel, it scared me."  
Duo froze as he listened to Heero go on and on.  
"I tried to hide it because I thought that it would get in the way of the mission. But   
now that the war is over..."  
  
(WN: ::starts tangoing with the toliet::  
Both girls: Ewwwww...  
AN: ::snaps fingers:: ::puke disappears and so does the smell:: That's better.  
IN: Look, Wu-man, if you're already sick, wait till we to get to the end.  
WN: ::turns, if possible, greener::)  
  
****  
Show me a reason  
Give me a sign  
Tell me the way we  
Fall outta line  
Is it today or is it tonight  
We'll find (we will find)  
The answer to our life  
****  
  
Duo interrupted him.  
"Heero?"  
Heero looked up, startled. "Yes?"  
"Do you love me?"  
They looked each other in the eye for the first time in years. Colbat met colbat.  
"I do."  
  
(Both girls: ::breaks out in a full chorus of "I do, Cherish You"::  
WN: Ugghh...I cannot stand this anymore!! THIS IS INJUSICE!!!  
IN: So we heard...)  
  
****  
Tell me why we have to cry (IN: But they don't cry!!)  
And I try  
When there's so many things we can do  
To help this troubled   
(Ooh) World start a new  
****  
  
Before Heero knew what was happening, Duo pressed his lips against his. Shinigami's arms  
wrapped tightly around the Perfect Soldier's neck.  
  
(WN: ::major nosebleed::  
IN: ::gives Wufei's a tissue:: SHAME ON YOU!!!*  
AN: ::blinks:: Whoa...I never knew how much my French teacher effected me...)  
  
****  
I need a reason  
I need a sign  
There's no turning back  
I'm here by your side  
Is it today or maybe tonight  
We'll find  
The answer to our life  
****  
  
Heero felt Duo's toungue slowly beginning to play with his own. The Perfect Soldier felt  
hot chills go down his spine. He pressed back and responded to Duo's...er...actions. He ran his  
hand through Shinigami's silky hair.  
  
(WN: ::screams:: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! ::passes out from lack of blood::  
IN: There goes Wu-man.)  
  
****  
Show me the way  
Give me a sign  
Tell me the way we fall outta line  
Is it today  
(is it today)  
Is it tonight  
The answer to our life  
****  
  
They pulled away at the same time cause they were running out of air. Another moment of  
silence. Duo then closed his eyes and rested on Heero's chest. Heero's expression softened.  
  
"Heero?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Ai shiteru."  
"You too. And Duo?"  
"Yeah?"  
"About your car..."  
  
(IN: What kind of car was it?  
AN: I dunno. But anyway, the fic is done.)  
  
~  
[[Is Wufei's still out?]]  
Isabelle: Yup. Should we end now?  
[[I guess. ::turns the camera off::]]  
  
Unfortantly, she forgot to turn the volume off. So we hear strange things...  
  
"I wonder what would happen if I jam a peice of Chex Mix up Wufei's nose."  
"AAAAIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! ISABELLE!!!"  
Snickering is heard followed by uncontrolled laughter.  
  
~  
*For some odd reason, my french teacher ALWAYS says 'Shame on you' to us. WELL, SHAME ON HIM!!!  



End file.
